Farewell
by Arzir
Summary: This is an AU where Norman embarks on a journey to retrieve the remains of Agatha Prenderghast's remains from a monster called Bone Snatcher. This is actually the end of the story. HAHA! If I get enough reviews I might post the beginning. If not then it'll remain an oneshot. Weird huh?


**A/N: This is an AU where Norman embarks on a journey to retrieve the remains of Agatha Prenderghast's remains from a monster called Bone Snatcher. This is actually the end of the story. HAHA! If I get enough reviews I might post the beginning. If not then it'll remain an oneshot. Weird huh?**

Farewell

A young boy stood in front of a huge tree; his hand resting against its trunk, gently caressing it. He couldn't help but smile as the memories of his adventure filled his head. Although he still can't believe his hair stayed as black and as spiky as ever. He half expected it to go limp and turn white, what with all the stress he's been through. But it was really something. It was fun. It was sad. It was thrilling. It was the grandest adventure he had. He rested his forehead against the tree and inhaled the refreshing aroma of his surroundings. The scent of peace; this was what he thought peace would smell like if it had a scent. His adventure was finally over. Their adventure is final over… A single tear silently fell from the boy's eyes and he tried to push down the sob that threatened to escape his throat.

"Norman?" he heard a curious whisper in the wind which prompt him to turn around with a huge smile on his face, trying desperately to pretend that nothing was wrong; but the voice could not be fooled, "What's wrong, Norman?"

"Nothing's wrong, Agatha," he answered, "everything is fine. Actually, everything is great. We've done it! We got your bones back, we defeated the Bone Snatcher, and we even saved the city!"

"Yes. We are indeed successful in our endeavors," a swirling mist slowly gathers in front of Norman and slowly forms the image of a young girl. She was wearing a black dress with a white collar, similar to those worn by early puritans. Her long black hair was gently being blown by a non-existing wind. "We are heroes, Norman. So I implore thee to enlighten me as to why you are sad."

"Sad? I'm not sad. I'm ecstatic! I'm the happiest boy in the world! I'm-," Norman's denial was shortly cut by his partner's stern face.

"I do not enjoy listening to lies, Norman," the three hundred year old ghost girl declared, tiny bolts of green lightning manifested around her, signifying her annoyance which also quickly disappeared when she added, "Especially when it comes from my best friend."

Norman slowly lowered himself on one of the tree's huge roots and leaned against its trunk. He closed his eyes and sighed, "They're right. I'm just a selfish boy who thinks only of himself."

Agatha slowly floats towards Norman and sat beside him, "Then why did you help me if you are so selfish, Norman Babcock?"

"Maybe 'cuz I thought you were cute," Norman absently answered, eyes still closed.

Agatha Prenderghast was currently very thankful that his friend had his eyes closed for she just turned a very dark shade of red. How a ghost still manages to blush, she does not know. "Is this one of your so called jokes?"

"Aggie, I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Norman said with all the sincerity he could muster, his eyes locked with Agatha's.

"Norman, I believe you have lost your mind," Agatha nervously laughed, "You are the only person I know that would risk his own life for someone who is already dead. And now your eyes are obviously playing tricks on you."

Norman dropped down on his knees and took Agatha's hand, with eyes full of love he said, "Agatha Prenderghast, I lo-"

Norman didn't get to finish for the ghost girl took him in her arms and pressed his face against her chest, she held her friend with firm gentleness, "Don't, Norman. Do not do this to us. Please."

"I am selfish, aren't I," Norman muffled words broke through his soft sobs.

"I am the one who is selfish, Norman," the ghost girl lovingly strokes the boy's spiky hair as she said, "but I'm trying to be selfless right now. I'm trying to do what is right."

"But-"

"This tree behind us," Agatha cut him again, "do you know what's the first thing you do to grow a tree this grand?"

Norman just shook his head against Agatha's chest, his cries slowly fading away.

"You let go of the seed," Agatha answered, her tears now also flowing, "you open your hands and let the seed fall unto the earth."

Norman gently pushed Agatha away and looked her in the eyes and said, "But I don't want to let you go!"

"And I don't want you to," replied Agatha as she held Norman's hand, "But it is not what I want that matters to me; it is what you need. I do not wish for you to throw away your life for me. No. I have already asked too much already."

"Agatha…"

"Live your life, Norman," said Agatha as she was slowly fading away, "Please…"

Norman pulled Agatha in a desperate hug, both crying hard. As Agatha slowly fades, tiny bolts of lightning filled the surrounding; it ran through the ground, the trees, the very air was charged with electricity. Norman could feel the tiny pricks on his skin but chose to ignore it. He held unto Agatha as if his life depended on it. Then everything was silent. The electricity faded. The leaves settled down. And Agatha Prenderghast was gone. Norman was left embracing himself, sobbing loudly. His tears seem to never end, just like the pain in his heart. She's gone.

When Norman finally calmed down, he read the gravestone he made for Agatha and he burst out laughing. That witch! She'll never let that go. Norman smiled and stood up. Taking one last look on their tree he said, "See yah, witch girl."

"Here Lies Agatha Prenderghast"

Witch. Friend. Partner. (scribbled: Heartbreaker)


End file.
